The Order Awards 2011
=The Order Awards 2011= __**Classics**__ Who is the God King of the Order? It was a close race, with the current God King Gerko receiving zero votes. Instead, the new God King of the Order is none other than //**Luke**// with six votes, our erstwhile administrative senator, founder of the Battles and driving force behind the Order for the past half-decade. Brother None follows close behind with five votes, followed by a slew of candidates: Yamu and bntest with three votes, Kilus with two, Murdoch, clercqer, horse and Ratty with one votes. Two voters abstained. Who is the coolest member? Ain't no one who can touch our pimp's cool: //**Wooz**// won with four votes. Not quite as cool but still notworthy enough for two votes are Kilus, Makagulfazel, Yamu, TwinkieGorilla and Luke. Not really all that cool but y'know, still in the cool clique, are one-vote SkuLL, Serifan, Candlejack, generallisimofurioso, Ratty, alec, KSM and Sander. bntest and Battles placeholder also got one vote each. One voter abstained. Who is the funniest member? A troika of people pull the funny cart, but only one can be funniest, and that is //**Makagulfazel**// with five votes. Kilus and alec aid him in entertaining hoi polloi with four votes each. generallisimofurioso trails with three votes, and Crni Vuk and ))<>(( with two. TwinkieGorilla, Ratty, Brother None, Yamu and Luke got one vote each. Who is the sexiest member? This is one of those categories that seems to be won by the same person every year. Oh yeah, you know it, our local DILF //**Gus**// won it with seven votes. Hoxie made a good run at the sexy crown this year, garnering six votes. verevoof and Skenvoy, as the local gurls, got two votes each, and Luke's Lord of the Weight campaign gained him two votes as well. Monsharen, Serifan, Mikey, Jebus and Kilus track with one vote. One voter abstained. Who is the fugliest member? Another one with a traditional winner, but that traditional winner was knocked off this year by a steady contestant: //**Kilus**// is now the fugliest member, with eight votes. Longtime fugliest champion Ozrat trackes him with four votes. rcorporon also pops in his ugly mug for two votes. Hoxie, verevoof, Brother None, TwinkieGorilla, Malky, victor, Serifan and Dove all share some ugly with one vote each. Two voters didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings and abstained. Who has the most angst? //**TwinkieGorilla**// just can't take it anymore, and boils over at the tip of a hat, say six voters. The angst, baby, it is too much. Dragula is right on his heels, with five votes. Verevoof and alec follow closely in the angst department with three votes each. Hoxie gets the nod from two voters, and the final votes are spread amongst generalissimofurioso, Kilus, Overseer, Astiaks, Heinz and ))<>((. Preferred member to meet in real life, if any? Ain't no surprise, we'd all like to drop by and get a look at the new and improved //**Luke**//, or at least six members would. Three members would prefer to descend to the lower countries to meet either alec or Brother None. TwinkieGorilla and generalissimofurioso are close behind with two votes each. Remaining single members would prefer to meet Crni Vuk, Makagulfazel, Kilus, ))<>((, Skull, Hoxie, Mikey and Heinz. One voter doesn't want to meet any of you weirdos. __Personals__ Which member bears the heaviest burden of intellect? Tradition dictates, and once again we see a return champion. That's not saying anyone is happy about it, but the winner is //**Brother None**// with ten votes. Sander and Yamu follow with three brainage votes each. Kilus is close behind with two votes, followed by MadDog, Mikey, ))<>((, Astiaks and Murdoch. Two voters think you're all a bunch of dumbasses and abstained (or voted for themselves, rather). Which member bears the lightest burden of intellect? A wide spread of votes, but the eventual champion sees another repeat from last year: //**Serifan**// is delightfully unburned by intellect, say six voters. Crni Vuk and his garbled English follow with four votes. Astiaks is close behind with three votes, tracked by Dragula and Hoxie with two votes each. The final votes are spread amongst Gus, Kilus, ))<>((, PipBoy2000, Heinz and Terra Firma. One voter abstained. One voter dared vote bntest here. Who has the best taste in music? Not a tough one when your ranks are stocked with musicians, but still the most votes went nowhere, with six people abstaining. Out of the remaining votes, the Order's sexy rock god //**TwinkieGorilla**// wins the vote with four of em. ))<>(( wasn't far behind with three votes, and Sander behind him with two. Remaining votes were spread thin over Lukus, Kilus, BN, furioso, Candlejack, Sicblades, Skenvoy and Buxbaum. Even though he only posted during guest posting, Justin Bieber also received a vote. Who has the best taste in movies? The clearest thing from this question is that really, we have no idea who does, as a whopping ten people abstained. From the remaining votes, the film muscles of //**TwinkieGorilla and Brother None**// tied it with three votes each. horse is not far behind with two votes, followed by Wooz, Kilus, generallisimofurioso, Astiak, Dead Guy, Sander and Sicblades with one vote each. Who has the coolest nick? Another very thin spread in votes here, but in the end it was won by good old Back and Forth, forever, ))<>(( is the coolest nick, with four votes. SkuLL and Kilus track closely with three votes each, before we move onto a huge muddle of nicknames: verevoof, Wooz (The Jackal), Murdoch, the Commissar, rcorporon, Zaron, eom, Dapper Dan Man, Sicblades, Candlejack, furioso, Brother None and Makafulgazel. Two voters abstained. Who has the coolest avatar (or best taste in avatars as some rotate them frequently)? Can't beat art, //**verevoof**//'s steady theme of Louis Wain art, which fits the way we picture her so well, wins it, according to three voters. A narrow margin that is, as TwinkieGorilla, alec, Kilus, Makafulgazel and bntest (even though I don't think many of you noticed bntest's avatar changed) have two votes each. SkuLL, Sicblades, furioso, Luke, Wooz (the Jackal), Hoxie, Skenvoy and ))<>(( all have pretty cool avatars too. One voter felt James Cameron had the best Avatar, overall. Three voters abstained. Who has the coolest sig (or again, best sig-design in general)? This is a category that probably should have been scrapped this year, as in this achievement-driven era there isn't a lot of room in your sig for much else. But maybe that just adds to the challenge, and one person who grabs that challenge by the dicktits is, of course, //**SkuLL**//. The dude abides. Ratty's Senna M theme got him three votes, and Makagulfazel is third with two votes. alec, Brother None, PlanHex, Sicblades, TwinkieGorilla and Buxbaum all got one vote. A whopping eight people abstained. Who is the best n00b? We've never provided a definition of n00b for this category, so basically, n00b is whoever you think of as n00b. //**SkuLL**// is the best of 'em all, with six votes to his n00b name. Verevoof is not far behind with a healthy four votes, followed by Crni Vuk with three votes. Serifan and Dead Guy both got two votes as third-place n00bs, but kind of have to share that spot with a non-Orderite, as probably-soon-to-be-Orderite Little Robot got two technically invalid votes. Heinz, Kilus, Makagulfazel, ))<>(( and Hoxie gobbled up the remaining votes, with one more going to abstain. Who posts the funniest spam? A combination of witticism and high posting frequency, //**Kilus**// runs away with this category, with nine votes. alec and Crni Vuk also amuse us in their floods of posts, with three votes each. Makagulfazel and generallisimofurioso are not far behind with two votes each. Luke, SkuLL and ))<>(( round up the category. Three voters abstained. Who posts the most boring spam? Is this a shallow contradiction or one of the deepest statements on human nature ever? Or both? //**Kilus**// takes this category as well, with six votes. Hoxie is not far behind with five votes to her name, as her head-scratching pictures amuse no one but himself. Crni Vuk's garble-warble style follows for four votes, before we move onto verevoof's lectures on all the things we shouldn't be doing with three posts to her name. Dragula's drunk ramblings get two votes, before we move on to pipboy2000, Sander, Heinz, Astiaks and Brother None with one vote each. No one abstained. Which currently AWOL Orderite would you most like to see come back? We love em, we miss em, too many Orderites are currently inactive from the roster. //**alec**// leads the pack, with seven voters begging our fevered novelist to return. Pope Viper takes the silver, with three votes to his name. We also be happy to see Luke, Wooz, Ratty and Mikey posting again, with two votes each. And finally Kilus, Twinkie, KSMoTO, Jebus and DSM each get one vote in the please-come-back category. One vote goes to Battles placeholder Douchebag, one voter abstained. Your favorite thread for 2010 (must be started in 2010)? This category was an absolute mess, as hoi polloi could not settle on a single thread out of a large selection of great ones. In the end, //**Minecraft server oTO**// won it with three votes. Four voters abstained, and one vote went to Kilus. No other thread got more than one vote, the bundle including: * to Nuke, or to get laid?! that is the question! * Thread to talk about aspergers * Cheesy Christmas shows in YOUR country * Patrolling the Mojave almost makes you wish for... * ~~Movie Thread oTO~~ * My incestuous relationship * Attention * Kharn, turn on guest posting * Jabba de Hawt - Lord of the Weight! * The Orderite Life Cheat Wiki * People of the universe * Miss? Can you please punish me...? * Coloring Book!, * A Night With Verewolf * Does anyone else remember the days of NT? NT * Doodles got one vote but is a 2011 thread. * My sister and me got one vote but is a 2009 thread. __Random__ Which three Orderites would you like to see starring in a sitcom together? I'd like to say I used a complicated calculation to pair the ideal three Orderites from all the votes, but I did not, I just tallied the votes and went from there. The star of the Orderite sitcom is //**alec**//, with eleven votes. //**Crni Vuk**// and //**TwinkieGorilla**// also receive top billing, with eight votes a head. Generallisimofurioso and verevoof don't have top billing but isare definitely stars, with six votes each. Regular cast members include Heinz, Brother None and Kilus with three votes each. Frequent cameos are made by Serifan and Makafulgazel with two votes each. The long list of extras includes Lukus, Astiaks, Yamu, ))<>((, Ozrat, Mad Dog, Lukus, Sander, Jebus, Pope Viper and Gus. Unlisted appearances are made by that hawt chick, Justin Bieber, Robocop and bntest. If there were a hard candy whose flavor were modeled after the genitals of an Orderite, which Orderite's genitals would you prefer it to be modeled after? Not an easy question, but after due consideration the best genitalia model for hard candy belongs to //**verevoof**//, who got five votes. Skenvoy is not far behind, with four votes, and Hoxie and the Commissar fill out the female-or-close-enough list with two votes each. Other munchable sets of genitals belongs to McRae, Kilus, clercqer, Jebus, Strider, Stag and Gus. bntest, Douchebag and Herr Googly all got a vote as well. Two voters don't want to come close to any Orderite genitals. Who is the most likely to die a virgin? Perhaps this explains the results of the last poll, as people figure this is the only way to get close to //**verevoof**//'s genitals, who absolutely runs away with this category, netting thirteen votes. Kilus's chances at perpetual virginity are decent too, with five votes. Astiaks follows with two votes, and the category is closed out by Crni Vuk, Hoxie, Heinz, Overseer and Dragula with one vote each. Who do you think masturbates most? There are many pupils but there can only be one maestro of the dirty mind, //**alec**// wins this category with seven votes. Verevoof, as a perpetual virgin, wins the silver masturbation medal with four votes to her name. Kilus and Buxbaum follow with three votes each, followed by Hoxie with two, and Overseer, Malky, Brother None, Heinz and victor with a vote a pop. Which member is most likely to die the hardest in the Battles? In a year where it's kind of unclear who is even participating this is a tough question. Still, //**Heinz**// is expected to go down hardest, with five votes to his name. Hoxie, verevoof, Gus, Kilus and SkuLL got two votes each. Ozrat, Luke, Astiak, rcorporon and Mad Dog follow with one vote. Five voters abstained. Who is most likely to take over the world with an evil scheme? Once his army of transformers has been completed, //**Kilus**// will order them to flood the continents, and crown himself the ruler of all, according to seven voters. Generallisimofurioso is not just a generallisimo in name, with five votes to his rank. alec follows with three votes, tracked by Brother None with two, and Wooz, Zaron, Heinz, Hoxie and Pope Viper with one. Two voters abstained. Parrot Rank of the 10th Anniversary Award? *squawk* Despite having been inactive for a long, long time, Jebus still made a good run at the Parrot Rank. But he lost out, to a person whose propensity to post inscrutably unfunny pictures in the funny picture thread is already legend. //**Hoxie**//, accept your parrot crown, as seven voters think no one squawks quite like you. Jebus was close behind with five votes from traditionalists. Serifan is the third parrot with three votes to his name. Crni Vuk's babbling and verevoof's admonishing netted them two votes. Sicblades, Candlejack, Dragula, Brother None and Kilus each got one vote. One voter abstained. ---- There we are then, another Order Awards closed, and the Battles soon launching. Enjoy what you have achieved today! Hope I didn't make any mistakes as I'm a bit neckered. - Brother None